Modern electronic products gradually lead a direction of light, thin, short, and small. Accordingly, layout density of interior circuit for electronic product becomes more concentrated consequentially. However, a short phenomenon is easily occurred for mentioned circuit layout via a tiny gap between two adjacent electronic connection devices.